


[江周ABO] 福星高照 04

by melonsmelon



Category: nonfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsmelon/pseuds/melonsmelon





	[江周ABO] 福星高照 04

江波涛哈哈哈地糊弄过去了，毕竟没有标记也没有结婚，住一间房是不合规定。不过人事小姑娘还是很贴心地把他们俩的房间排在了一起。  
去的地方离S市不算远，四小时车程，公司下了通知，可以乘公司的巴士过去。自己想开车过去的也可以，准时到达集合地点即可。  
江波涛的家离高速入口不远，算了下时间，早上开去公司，还堵车，不如直接上高速开过去得了。吃午饭的时候和周泽楷一说，周泽楷也想开过去，两个人一拍即合，凑了一对。

出发的那天，江波涛起了个大早，收拾行李顺便收拾了一下家里。和约定时间差了一刻钟的时候往下面一看，周泽楷的SUV已经停在楼下。  
“小周，来得好早。”江波涛坐进车里，看到周泽楷穿的一身休闲运动装，挺新奇，“准备好爬山了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“哈哈，运动服方便嘛。”江波涛一边输导航一边说，“等会开一半换我。”  
本来想和周泽楷聊聊天的，不过起得太早，江波涛还是迷迷糊糊地睡着了。正梦到在摸一只毛茸茸的猫，这只猫还有一股特别好闻的橘子味。突然地震了一下，猫吓跑了，还有东西咣当咣当地掉在地上。  
“小周！”  
被震醒的江波涛一睁眼，就发现车停在了高速公路的紧急停车带上。而周泽楷整个人伏在方向盘上。  
赶忙伸手去摸周泽楷的头，却被周泽楷一把抓住了手腕。  
他这才发现梦里的橘子味从何而来，周泽楷整个人就像一只腌渍过的大橘子，源源不断地往外散发着柑橘味的信息素。  
”小周，你这是……”江波涛脑子有点混乱，“这是发情了？！你是Omega?”  
“……嗯。”周泽楷这才把头从方向盘里抬起来一点，刘海都湿了，一缕一缕黏在额头上，眼角红红的。  
“松木味的。”周泽楷解了安全带爬过来亲了江波涛一口，“刚刚就闻到了。叫不醒你。”  
江波涛有点愣，反应过来的时候，已经换成自己搂着周泽楷，对方嘴唇都被自己研磨地有点红肿。他稳了稳神，松开周泽楷，“你的抑制剂在哪？”  
“不知道。”  
“那我给你去休息区买，过来，换我开。”  
两个人换了个座位，江波涛想赶紧找个休息区看看情况算了。然而这条路偏僻，车少，越是急越是没有休息站。  
江波涛看了眼周泽楷，周泽楷整个人都在座位上软成一团，眉头皱的紧紧的。  
“小周，很难受吗？”  
周泽楷没答话。  
江波涛知道他难受，有Alpha在一个发情的Omega旁边，当然不会舒服到哪去。他心一横，下了高速，找了个偏僻的地方停了车。  
印象里周泽楷一直带着抑制剂，江波涛去后备箱翻周泽楷的包，翻了个底朝天也没找到。  
“别找了。”周泽楷不知什么时候过来了，说话声音软软的，手还扶着车。  
“那……唔……”江波涛还没直起腰，周泽楷就低下头来亲他。亲了好一会都不放，江波涛被他的信息素撩得不行，周泽楷整个人还不知不觉地往他身上贴，他心下叹气，“先松手。”  
他打开车门把周泽楷塞进车里，“一定要的话，在里面吧。”  
车后座挺宽敞，周泽楷躺着绰绰有余，江波涛撑在周泽楷上面，居高临下地看他，“小周，你确定？”  
周泽楷没说话，伸手搂紧了他的脖子。还颤颤巍巍地把腿也搭在了江波涛的腰上。  
江波涛对周泽楷一向是很有超越朋友的好感，只不过觉得不清不楚地搞在一起像是占了人家便宜。然而现在周泽楷这么主动，不禁让他生出了某种期待。  
撩起周泽楷的运动服，江波涛亲了一下他的锁骨，对方轻轻地嗯了一声。他把周泽楷转了个身，牙齿碰到脖子后的腺体。  
“上次在我家，我碰到你这里，你知道吗？”江波涛轻轻地舔了一下周泽楷腺体附近的皮肤，只觉得信息素的味道一股一股地往外涌。  
周泽楷脸色更红了，眼睛紧紧闭着，只拿腿蹭他。  
“你倒是超出我意料的……”  
江波涛隔着运动裤都摸到周泽楷后面湿了一片。运动裤好脱，扒拉下来以后，周泽楷有点害羞地把腿拢在一起。  
江波涛看他的性器把内裤都蹭的湿哒哒的，人却还是没什么话，起了逗他的心思。“小周，你挺能忍啊。”  
这会周泽楷有反应了，皱着眉头挺委屈地看他，睫毛长长的，眼睛里还带了一点水光。江波涛看他这眼神只觉得下身更硬了，他压着周泽楷亲得对方气喘吁吁，在周泽楷的耳边说，“我进来了。”  
里面太紧了，这是江波涛的第一个感觉，他不得不拍了下周泽楷的屁股让他放松点。  
然而周泽楷不得诀窍，只夹得更紧。江波涛被夹得倒吸了两口气，他俯下身去亲周泽楷的胸口，伸手抚慰周泽楷的性器，让他放松。周泽楷是初次，没什么经验，只紧紧地抓着江波涛的背。惶惶地放任江波涛摆弄自己。  
江波涛觉得他放松了一点就开始继续耸动，本来Omega就适合被插入，只是周泽楷一开始不得法门罢了。不过做爱这种东西像是天性，做了一会周泽楷就渐入佳境，还出了点水，江波涛往里插得更是舒爽。  
周泽楷做爱的时候咬着嘴唇不说话，只偶尔轻轻叫几声。江波涛觉得他叫的撩人，碰到脖子的时候尤其。他起了坏心眼，咬住周泽楷的喉结，又一路顺着脖子舔到他的腺体，换来周泽楷几声呜咽。  
“这里是你的敏感带啊。”江波涛一边舔他的脖子一边往里插得更深。触到一点软的东西，福至心灵地探了进去。进入生殖腔的时候周泽楷明显地颤抖了一下，也不知道是疼还是舒服，手抓着江波涛的背几乎掐进肉里。江波涛也不好受，生殖腔里柔软的嫩肉夹得他差点直接射了，不过好歹他还是清醒的，在生殖腔里插了几下就退了出来。  
“小周……”江波涛的牙齿刺破周泽楷腺体上的皮肤，他把脸埋在周泽楷的脖颈间，把着周泽楷的腰射在了里面。


End file.
